


Love of My Life!

by GingerGinny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, general pda, its 2 am im so tired, prussia and netherlands are barely mentioned btw sorry, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinny/pseuds/GingerGinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular Youtube personality Matthew Williams finally introduces his subscribers to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life!

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM! It's 2 AM, and I have so many finals I should be working on and yet here I am. Writing gay fanfic.

Img-0022, Img-0023, Img-0025- 

 

The mattress squeaked as Matthew shifted. Somewhere in-between his desktop and his laptop, the thumbnail for his new video had disappeared, slipping into an unknown folder. It made him nervous; this wasn’t a sign, right? He’d made a coming out video back in 2014, one of the most watched videos on his channel and one that boosted his popularity almost instantly. It was no secret on the internet or in real life that he was gay and personally, he was just happy to have it out there.

 

Of course he wished it wasn’t just that that people liked him for. He hoped it was his reviews or cooking segments, maybe his funny stories and vlogs that got people’s attention. Clearly he was doing something right since he had amassed a little over two million subscribers and growing, and he wasn’t struggling for followers on any of his social media accounts. 

 

Speaking of social media, the fan blogs and fan accounts never passed him by. He was fine with it as long as people were having fun and not touting themselves as him, or trying to figure out where he lived through a series of crazily-connected vlog screenshots. He’d hinted at having a boyfriend since his coming out video, and people started guessing and thinking up ship names for him and his youtube friends. 

 

Maybe it was Gilbert, the punk rocker who did cover songs and the occasional collab or challenge with Matthew. If only they knew he was dating his bandmate, Matthew thought, smiling as his actual boyfriend snored next to his elbow. 

 

Or maybe it was Ned, a good friend of Matthew’s who did original skits with his sister Laura and their friend Mathias. Too bad Matthew had been best man at Mathias’ and Ned’s wedding in 2006. 

 

“...’orning, babe.” 

 

“Good afternoon to you too, sleepy head.” Matthew said, petting his boyfriend’s hair. The short blond strands passed through Matthew’s fingers easily. “You slept in awfully late.” 

 

“Not my fault.” 

 

Matthew looked down in time to see Alfred’s sleepy eyes open, blinking as he rolled away from Matthew’s side. He yawned, and wiped away a gross string of drool.

 

“I’m not the one who got all frisky last night.” Alfred mumbled, scooting up against the pillows. He leaned against Matthew’s shoulder and watched him click through numerous files. “Did’ya upload it yet?” 

 

Matthew sighed. “Not yet, no. I can’t find the thumbnail picture we took.”

 

“The one of us kissing? Here just open up the webcam, lets take one now.” Alfred said, swiping Matthew’s hand away from the trackpad. Seconds later the screen turned to the camera, and Matthew found himself looking at his own bleary morning face.

 

“Alfie, I can just look through more-”

 

“And keep all your thirsty followers waiting? I’m your best kept secret, right? As far as they know, I’m just your friend Al who goes to law school and shows up in your vlogs sometimes.” Alfred said, cutting Matthew off. “Now make with the kissing, the anticipation is killing me.” 

 

Alfred’s hand hovered over the spacebar, waiting for the picture. He clicked when Matthew pressed their lips together, Matthew’s thumbs running over his cheeks like he was pulling Alfred in. What an amazing way to wake up, his boyfriend kissing him on camera. 

 

“Did you get it?” Matthew asked.

 

“Hmm, no, I don’t think so. You should definitely do that again, just in case.” Alfred smirked. 

 

“Uh-uh, you have disastrous morning breath.” Matthew laughed.

 

“Oh yeah, and you smell heavenly, Mr.All-natural-deodorant.” Alfred said, snuggling back into Matthew’s side.

 

In front of him, Matthew waited for the picture to load as the new thumbnail. As he waited he fiddled with Alfred’s hair, smiling when he pushed into Matthew’s palm. Matthew leaned over and gave Alfred a soft kiss on the crown of his head, nuzzling there for a moment.

 

“I love you.” Matthew said, watching the loading bar fill up on screen. 

 

“I know.” Alfred replied. “I love you, too.”

 

And with that the video vanished, replaced by a pop-up with the words ‘Video uploaded!’ in cheery white letters against that particular red background.   

 

“Wanna be the first one to watch it?” Matthew asked, and Alfred instantly pulled himself up.

 

  
“Of course I do.” He said, watching as his and Matthew’s faces buffered. Onscreen, he and Matthew were sitting on their couch in the living room, Alfred’s arm around Matthew’s shoulders. Between them their Husky, Kuma, lay stretched out over their legs, his snout touching the arm rest. 

 

_ “Good morning guys, this is a video that’s had a long time coming. _ ” Video Matthew said, looking from the camera to Alfred. _ “But I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend of two and a half years, Alfred. You’ve all seen him before in my vlogs and in my cooking videos, but here he is. The love of my life, in the flesh.”   _

 

“Quite literally.” The Alfred in bed joked, leaning over to kiss Matthew’s cheek. “You named it ‘Meet The Love Of My Life’?” 

 

“Should I have named it something else?” Matthew asked, as the video version of him blabbered on. He laced his fingers into Alfred’s hair and pulled the blankets higher around their waists. “What would you have titled it?” 

 

“If it were my video, I would have named it: ‘Meet The Guy Who Banged Me Last Night, And Also Owns The Key To My Heart.’” Alfred said. “But I think I like your title a little more, honestly.” 

 

Matthew smiled and kissed Alfred before they settled down into bed, watching the rest of their video play out.


End file.
